Fight to Live
by judaiandjohan
Summary: While trying to find a birthday present for his grandpa, Jake walks into an antique store. What he doesn't know is that the shop is just a trap to lure in innocent magical beings into an underground fighting arena. Will Jake be able to get out or will he be stuck fighting to live, for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Yukiandkyo: Hey guys, I'm here with my first American Dragon fanfic. The idea for this fanfic actually came from a dream I had, the dream wasn't really descriptive but I come up with the idea for this on my own.

Jake: So wait, you got the idea for this entire plot, came from a dream?

Yukiandkyo: Yup, I actually came up with most of the plot in a few days. I already know how I want this to end, but I will probably need help with the middle parts, if anyone wants to help or be my Beta, just PM me, anyways, here's the disclaimer. **Yukiandkyo does not own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of its characters. She owns only the plot of this story and any of the OCs she might include in this story. **Anyways, enjoy!

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

I paced back and forth in front of my house, waiting for my friends Trixie and Spud to arrive. My grandpa's birthday was coming up next month and I wanted to get him something this year. I had about $40 and some things to trade if it was too expensive.

I turned when I heard someone running towards me and I saw my friends running towards me. They slowed to a stop and I greeted them both. "Yo Jakie, you ready to go?"

"Yo Trix, I've been ready, I've just been waiting for you two. I was thinking we could head to the Magus Bazaar. If we can't find anything there we can look around the city stores."  
"Sounds like a plan, now let's go, we're burning daylight." We headed to the subway and transported to the Magus Bazaar. We all split up and I went to Veronica's stand.

"Hey Jake, what brings you to the Magus Bazaar?" She greeted me and asked as I walked up to her stand.

"Hey Veronica, I'm trying to find a gift for my grandpa's birthday."  
"Are you looking for anything specific?"

"Actually, I have no clue what I'm looking for. I was kind of hoping that when I saw it, I would know, do you have any suggestions?" I asked her hopefully.

"Hmm, how about something that he likes? Or maybe something that would have been popular when he was younger."

"So, I should look at antiques?"

"Jake, I'm being serious."

"And so am I, gramps was there for the Great Depression. I mean, its' not like I can walk into a store and be like, 'Hey, you get in anything from the 1940s?' Do you think I can find anything here?"  
"Mmm, I'm not sure. I don't really know your grandfather that well, but I'm sure you'll find something eventually."  
"Alright, thanks Veronica." I waved goodbye to her and started to look around the Bazaar for a gift I thought would be good for my grandpa.

After about an hour or two I got tired of looking and got Trixie and Spud and headed back to the mundane world.

"Yo Jake, I got to head home already, I promised my Grandma I'd be home early today." Trixie told me as we walked out of the subway station.

"Yeah, I got to go too; my mom wanted me to help her with dinner today."

"Alright, I'm going to keep looking for a bit longer, see you guys later." They split up and I watched them leave before I started walking down the sidewalk.

I looked through a couple store windows but nothing really grabbed my attention. I sighed, ready to head back home and start again tomorrow after school when something made me stop. A light was shining directly in my eye. I squinted and covered my eyes then tried to find the source of the light. I looked around and saw the sun was reflecting off a store window. I made my way over to the store and looked through the window, it was an antique shop. It wouldn't hurt to look inside, right?

I opened the door and a little bell rang. A woman came over to greet me. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for something for my grandpa's birthday."  
"Is there anything specific you might be looking for?"  
"Well, he really likes dragons, so maybe something having to do with dragons."

"Hmm, I don't know if we have anything to do with dragons, let me take a look in the back. You can look around and see if there's anything else you would like." She said as she moved to the back of the store.

"Thanks." I responded as I looked around the shop. It seemed to have quite a bit of antique furniture and vases and other antiques. I saw a vase that looked a lot like my grandpa's antique Ming Dynasty vase, except it had a red Chinese dragon on it. I wondered if my grandpa would like it, even though he already had one with the blue Chinese dragon on it. I picked it up and looked at it; there weren't any cracks or chips.

"I think I might have found something that you will like, come with me." The woman walked back over to me and I put the vase down and followed her to the back of the store.

The back of the store seemed to be filled with more antiques, but these were in worse condition than the ones in the front.

"So where is the thing you were talking about?" I asked, wondering what in this room could be a good gift for gramps.

"It's just down here." She moved a rug, revealing a trapdoor. I hesitated, something about this was definitely wrong. I was about to turn and leave when I caught the scent of something amazing. I lifted my head and flared my nostrils to catch the scent better. I felt myself being drawn towards the scent, it was like the scent had shut down my brain and my body was being pulled to the scent. The woman opened the trap door and I unwillingly walked down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs into what seemed like a cellar, but the scent lead me through a corridor. The corridor seemed to go on for miles and the scent kept leading me forward.

Finally I came to huge clearing, the clearing was about the size of a football field. The scent stopped and my brain snapped back into reality. "What the-? Where the heck am I?"

"This is your home for the next couple of months." I turned to see the woman blocking the entrance of the corridor I just came from.

"Tch, you must be out of your mind if you think you can keep me down here, dragon up!" I shifted to my dragon form and roared at her. I was a little shocked when she didn't even flinch. "Now I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't get out of way."

"You won't be hurting anyone, American Dragon." Another voice from behind me said. I heard a noise and felt a net wrap around me. I struggled against it and tried to pull it off but it was draining my power and it forced me back into my human form. I fell to my hands and knees then onto my stomach.

Someone approached me from behind and moved around to where they were in front in front of me I could myself start to black out thanks to the net. "That net is made out of sphinx hair, like we said before, this will be your home for the next couple of months." That was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

Yukiandkyo: So what do you guys think?

Jake: I think you're a maniac, why would you do this to me?

Yukiandkyo: Heh, you should go talk to Yosuke and Jaden, I've put them through a lot more, although I haven't written everything that I want to happen.

Jake: What the heck was the thing that made me go downstairs?

Yukiandkyo: I was going to elaborate a bit on this but I decided that it wasn't really important to the plot. It was going to be called a Dragon Lure. It's like what hunters use to attract male deer, but the scent would come from a creature from a different dimension that actually preyed on dragons. It released a pheromone similar to a dragon in heat. The pheromone shut down the logical part of the dragon's brain and the dragon would follow it, being captured and usually eaten by the creature. The people here found a way to use the scent to lure in and capture dragons, but like I said, it wasn't important. Anyways, love it, hate it, just review it, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiandkyo: Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter for this fanfic.

Jake: Already? You have fanfics where you haven't updated in like months.

Yukiandkyo: I know, I'm working on them, but I'm just so pumped about this fanfic, I just had to write another chapter for this fanfic. After this, I'll take a break and update my other fanfics.

Jake: I read your rough draft, I hope you know I hate you now.

Yukiandkyo: I'm sorry, please don't hate me.

Jake: *Glares at me angrily and storms away.*

Yukiandkyo: Noooo! I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me Jay-chan! Anyways, please enjoy, while I go beg Jake to forgive me.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

When I came to I was lying on my back, looking up at a metal ceiling. I tried to sit up but I couldn't get up because something wouldn't let me get my head more than a foot or two off the ground. I moved my body to where my stomach was against the floor and tried to get up again. This time I was able to figure out why I couldn't get up. Something around my neck kept me from getting very high up.

I looked down and saw a short chain attached to the floor, they had me chained to the floor.

I moved onto my back again and felt at my neck. There was a thick metal collar of some sort around my neck that the chain was attached to. I tugged at both ends of the chain, hoping for a weakness, but nothing.

I moved back onto my stomach and shifted to my dragon form. The collar didn't shift with me, it stayed the same size as when I was a human. My human neck was a lot more slender than my dragon form so the collar started to constrict my windpipe, choking me. I panicked and yanked against the chain, trying to pull off the collar. I shifted back to my human form and gasped in relief when I was able to breathe. I gave a few hacking coughs and sighed when the coughs passed.

I heard a door open close by and someone approached me. I tried to look up at them but the collar pressed against my throat and I started to cough again. I let my head droop and the pressure was gone. "Good, you're awake. Now there are going to be a lot of changes in your new life, and there are a few things you need to learn. First things first, you do not attack or harm anyone or anything, unless commanded to. If you do attack without a command, you will be severely punished."

"Who do you think you think you are, telling me who I can and can't atta-" I was cut off by a strong kick to my stomach. I winced in pain and let out a small groan.

"Second, you will only speak with permission. I have a feeling that will be a tough one for you to follow. Third, you will be fed according to how well you fight. If it's a bad fight, you might not be fed, a good fight, you will be fed. The better the fight, the better your meal. Next, you will obey every command or order given to you, disobedience will be severely punished. Finally, do not try to escape, any attempts to escape will be met with severe punishment as well as no feedings for a week."

"So, pretty much, anything I do that you don't want me too, I'll be 'severely punished?'"?

"Correct, and I will let that one comment slide due to you needing clarification. Now, the collar will remain as a way for us to control you during the period of time it takes to break you. The collar is made out of unicorn horn, the hardest substance on Earth, so it is no use to try to break it. I have to release the chain to activate the collar, now do not attempt to escape, or like said before-"

"Yeah yeah, severely punished." I groaned as he delivered another strong kick to my stomach. He unattached the chain and grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me onto my feet. He dragged me to a table close by. He pushed me over the table and used one of his hands to hold me down and the other to mess with the collar on my neck. I struggled against him to try to break free but he was stronger than me and was able to hold me down.

"I shifted my dragon tail in and used it to distract him enough for me to break free and make a run for the door. I bolted for the door and ran out, I came to an intersection and had to choose between going left, right, or straight ahead. I heard footsteps approaching quickly behind me and made a split second decision to turn right.

I needed to go faster so I shifted to my dragon form. Luckily the collar didn't choke me this, but the passage was too narrow for my wingspan so I moved down onto my arms. It felt awkward to run on four legs at first but while I ran, I twisted around a bit until my spine seemed to right itself and I was quickly running on four legs like I had been doing it all my life. It was a heck of a lot faster than moving on two legs.

I had learned this trick over the summer. It had something to do with being from a long line of Chinese dragons. I might be a Standard Western dragon in build, but I had apparently inherited the spine of the Chinese dragon. The Chinese dragons were able to twist their bodies in weird ways without hurting themselves. That was thanks to their incredibly flexible spine, it was able to twist and turn in ways that seemed impossible and as such, it was impossible to twist the neck of a Chinese dragon. Gramps had taught me to twist my spine enough to where I could rest comfortably on all fours then onto my back legs. He also taught me how to use it to twist my way out of an enemy's grip.

I bounded through the corridor, unsure if I was even going in the right direction. My fears were confirmed when the corridor emptied into the huge clearing I had been caught in earlier. I turned around to go back the way I came but I could here footsteps running towards me. I growled and turned back to the clearing. I moved back onto my back legs, my spine quickly adjusting itself so I was standing comfortably. The man ran into the clearing and looked directly at me.

He held something in his hand that looked a lot like a remote control. He pushed a button on it and suddenly electricity was coursing through my body. It was extremely painful and it forced me back to my human form and down onto my hands and knees. I was thankful when the electricity was cut off and sighed in relief. As the man approached me, I tried to stand but a burst of electricity from the collar forced me back down.

"What part of 'do not try to escape' did you not understand?" The man asked as he stood over me.

"The part about not trying to escape." I scornfully replied. He lifted his hand as if to hit me but lowered it down quickly.

"I think it's time for you to learn what it means to be punished." He moved back, "Stand." He commanded. I glared at him, who did he think he was to order me around? I yelped when a short burst of electricity ran through me. "I said, stand." I glared at him again but grudgingly got to my feet. "Now follow me." He turned and walked across the clearing to another corridor across from us. I hesitated for a second but knew he would probably activate the collar thing before I got two feet away from him so I reluctantly followed him through the corridor.

This corridor was a lot different than the other. Along both sides were enclosures filled with different magical creatures. There had to be at least twenty enclosures and they all ranged from size, depending on the creature inside. In some smaller ones were creatures like leprechauns and brownies. The larger ones were filled with creatures like ogres and unicorns. I thought I even had a manticore in one of them. The entrance to them were made out of iron bars that I could only guess were made with unicorn horn.

The enclosures in the back were the largest, at least 20 feet tall. Most of them were empty but I spotted a giant in one of the enclosures. At the end of the corridor was a door, the man opened the door and waited for me to enter before entering himself and closing the door behind him. The room wasn't really that big, it was about the size of the kitchen back at home. Attached to the back wall were short chains and manacles.

A pit grew in my stomach as I started to realize what was going to happen. I tried to back up but a burst of electricity stunned me. The man grabbed me and pulled me to the manacles, he chained my wrists to the manacles, my stomach facing the wall.

I heard the man moving behind me and tried to turn to see what he was doing, but the chains were short and my wrists were chained above my head, so I could barely move before the manacles bit into my wrists. I heard him mess with objects behind me and it was nerve racking to not know what the heck he was doing. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as he finally approached me from behind.

"You know, I had a feeling this was going to happen. I just didn't expect you to try to get out so soon. I have a feeling you'll be a lot harder to break than the other creatures we've had, but it will all be worth it in the end, for the both of us."

I heard something whistle through the air and yelped in pain as something struck my back, hard. What had he hit me with? The whistling sound came again and the object struck me even harder. I could feel my skin swell up around the area he hit me. He kept lashing me and each time hurt more than the last.

After what felt like hours, and when I was about ready to black out from the pain, he stopped. My back had felt like it had been slashed by razor blades, over and over again. The man came over and unlocked the manacles. I fell to the floor, I didn't even have the energy to stand up. I heard the door to the room open and close again before I blacked out from the pain

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

Jake: I hate you so much.

Yukiandkyo: I'm so sorry Jay-chan! Please forgive me. Anyways, what did you guys think? This was my first ever torture-ish scene, and I have no idea whether it was good or not. I was considering cutting it out but I wasn't even sure if I wanted to type it out, but I didn't know how I would cut it out.

Jake: I would have been happier if you left it out.

Yukiandkyo: I'm going to keep apologizing, even though I know it probably won't make you like me again. I wanted to thank everybody for reading and reviewing. This has become my most viewed fanfic and I want to thank all of you. Anyways, love it, hate it, just review it, bye!


End file.
